magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
About Mid row Canon. Physical basic attack. Can spray enemies over a large area and deal damage. Skills Torpedoes Barrage Fires 7 guided torpedos in a row at a target, dealing physical damage to the target and any nearby units. Heavy Artillery His basic attack will fire a guided bullet at a target, dealing phsyical damage to the target and any nearby units. Gatling Gun Sprays bullets forward over a wide area, dealing physical damage to targets within. Advanced Weaponary His weapons are improved, increasing his attack damage. Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Magic Resist * 1 x Health Regen * 2 x Attack Force Green to Green +1 * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Bravery Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Armor Penetration * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Bronco Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Armor * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Defense * 1 x Bison * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Werewolf Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Providence * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Medusa Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Elf * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Ares Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Trojan Horse Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Elf * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Cupid Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Bison * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Hera * 1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Elf * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Gram * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Knight * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Loki * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Titan * 1 x Apophis * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Dionysus * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Selket * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Valkyrie * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Chapter 4-16 Counterattack * Chapter 9-4 Evil Island Strategy Media References * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRlFTdDhXJA&t=61s Category:Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Movie Category:Bullet Time Category:Physical Heroes Category:I can Fly